


Winter Wonderland

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cancelled Plans, Fluff, Kuroo and Bokuto are good neighbours, M/M, Oikawa is moping, Suga is a good (?) friend, Surprises, They live in London now, Winter Wonderland, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: Oikawa is sulking after his Christmas plans are cancelled, Suga, being the good roommate he is, does something to cheer him up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayejwrotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/gifts).



> Idk what Christmas is like in Japan so these boys live in London now :)

“Come oooon Tooru,” Suga whined. “You’ve been in bed all day, you have to get up at some point.” Tooru groaned from his place under at least three blankets. He waved his hand at the door in the vague hope of getting Suga to go away. It’s not like he’d spent the last 3 days in bed so what was the problem?

“It’s not Iwaizumi’s fault the flight was cancelled you know. Do you see me wallowing because Daichi couldn't get here either? No, so how about you get up and we go do something before you mope your way through the entire christmas break? Hmm?” Tooru groped around his head and threw the closest pillow in the vague direction of Suga’s voice. “Don’t make me go find the airhorn Kuroo and Bokuto left here.”

Tooru ignored him and pulled the covers up over his head. He unlocked his phone and stared at it miserably. The notification screen was infuriatingly devoid of anyone he wanted to talk to. He swiped away an email from his supervisor thanking him for the latest chapter of his phd thesis and opened instagram only to be immediately confronted with a picture of Makki and Mattsun grinning in front of their decorated tree. Their new pomeranian sat between them with a pair of antlers planted firmly on its head, tongue lolling out as it smiled.

Great. Even a stupid dog was having a better Christmas than he was. Tooru sighed loudly before liking the photo. 

The bed dipped behind him, accompanied by a godforsaken shriek. Tooru jumped, heart racing. He flailed, trying to throw the blankets off and attack the noise at the same time.

“Fucking _hell_.” he groaned from where he’d landed on the floor.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Suga’s entirely too smug face peered over the side of the bed, offending item still in his hand. “And it got you up didn’t it?” 

“I hate you.”

“Sure, and that’s why you’re paying half my rent.” Tooru just glared at him. “Come on, I want to go to that winter wonderland thing in Hyde Park and it’ll be boring on my own.” Tooru continued to glare at him. “There’ll be wine? And food!” Suga offered.

Tooru thought about it. It would be good to eat something other than whatever disaster Suga had concocted at least once this week. 

“Fine. Whatever, but you’re buying. You owe me for the airhorn.” 

“Great.” Suga grinned, pulling out his own phone. “It’s nearly 2 now, so if we leave at 2.30, allowing time for your faffing we can be there for just after 3.”

“I don’t faff!” Tooru protested.

“Debatable. You do smell though, go have a shower.” Tooru scowled at Suga’s retreating back. He waited until Suga was out of the room before he struggled to his feet. He sniffed his shirt, nose wrinkling. Ok, so maybe he did need a shower. And to change the bed. Tooru stripped the bed, gathering the sheets and his laundry and dumped it in the washing machine on his way to the bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later (a perfectly reasonable amount of time for a shower thank you very much), he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Suga’s laugh floated in from the main room, but the washing machine drowned out his next words.

Tooru dug through the little clothing he had that was still clean and pulled some on. He didn’t bother blow drying his hair, it wasn’t that cold and it wasn’t like anyone was going to see him anyway. Suitably dressed, he wandered into the kitchen, catching the end of Suga’s conversation.

“Yep, yeah, he just got out the shower.” Tooru grabbed the box of orange juice from the fridge and settled himself at the kitchen island. He didn't bother looking for a glass. The piles of dirty dishes on the side suggested there weren’t any clean. Suga wrinkled his nose as Tooru drank straight from the carton. “Yeah, ok we’ll be leaving soon, so we’ll see you there?” 

Tooru ignored the rest of the conversation in lieu of looking at his own phone. Still no messages. Honestly he’d have thought Iwa-chan was used to his tantrums by now but apparently he was getting the silent treatment. Even worse now they were half the world apart so he couldn't just hop on the train to go bug him into submission. 

“Still sulking?” Tooru hmmed at looked up, slipping his phone into his pocket. 

“You know me, I never sulk!” Tooru chirped, pasting on a visibly fake smile. Suga laughed.

“Whatever you say! That was Kuroo by the way, they’re going to meet us there once Bo gets back from the dog shelter.” Tooru perked up at that. Those two were worse than Makki and Mattsun for causing mayhem, but always fun to be around. 

“He finishes at 3 right?” Tooru queried, looking at his watch. “They won’t be far behind, we could wait?” 

“No!” Suga yelped, “I mean, I just got you out of bed, I’m not letting you avoid going out again. Also Kuroo is facetiming Kenma so he won’t want to be interrupted.” Tooru scowled at him, suspicious.

“Fine.” Suga grinned. 

“Great. You’ll want to wear your walking boots, it rained yesterday so it’ll be muddy.” Tooru scowled harder at that. It wasn’t that he _hated_ walking boots, but they didn't go with any of his nicer jeans. Still, they were better than getting his good boots dirty.

Three o’clock found them emerging from Victoria station and starting the trek up the road past the walled gardens of Buckingham Palace. The roads were surprisingly empty for it being so close to Christmas. Tooru guessed everyone was swarming down on Oxford street for last minute gifts. His own presents were already stacked under the tiny plastic tree they’d picked up from Homebase at the start of the month. He hated and loved it in equal amounts - it made the flat feel marginally more festive (Suga’s paper garlands notwithstanding), but it was so _tacky_. The presents they’d bought for Iwa and Daichi were still under the tree. They’d been told too late for any international delivery to get them back to Japan in time without spending extortionate amounts to do it. And Tooru was just petty enough to keep the stuffed Godzilla he’d found in Hamleys for himself. He’d already planned to send a cutesy photo to him on Christmas morning.

The crowds were definitely thicker the closer they got to the park, especially once they were inside the gate. Tooru grinned as they stepped through, coloured lights flashing overhead. He grabbed Suga’s arm and dragged him into the fray.

The park was a maze of stalls, each selling something different from the last. Those in the outer areas sported gifts and baubles as well as bags of sweets and other goodies. Tooru stopped in front of one selling doughnuts, each one covered in different confections. He eyed the green iced one with a sizable chunk of brownie on the top greedily. He resolved to come back when the queue was somewhat shorter. 

Further in they spotted people walking around with proper food, punnets of chips, and mugs in the shape of snowmen. Several of the larger chalet like structures had outdoor and indoor seating with heaters overhead. Nearly everyone here was holding a mug of some form or a large pitcher with what was presumably German beer. 

Over the roofs of these huts rose a ferris wheel and the sound of a carousel drifted over the general hubbub. 

Tooru’s stomach rumbled guiltily as the smells of mulled wine and frying sausages wafted closer. Suga sniggered, but let Tooru pull him towards a large, round, open-sided stall with a grill in the middle. A sign reading “Bratwurst” hung over the centre where people were being handed food. They joined the queue snaking round the side of the tent. 

“I should have guessed you’d go for the sausages,” Suga smirked. Tooru ignored him, instead turning his smile on the lady taking orders.

“Two beef please. He’s paying.” Tooru looked at Suga expectantly, smiling sweetly. Suga rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet, taking the two red tokens she handed him after he’d paid. 

Suga checked his phone quickly as Tooru accepted their food. “Kuroo and Bo are on their way. Bo finished up earlier than he thought so they’ll be here soon.”

“Want to get some wine while we wait?” Tooru squirted ketchup liberally into the crusty roll his bratwurst was sticking out of. 

“Sure. Hand me that will you?” Tooru passed over the ketchup bottle, fighting the urge to squirt it in for him. 

The mulled wine stall had a much larger queue, but the animated light up Santa standing next to the hatch kept them amused as they waited for their turn. Suga begrudgingly drew out his wallet again as they accepted the snowman shaped mugs of mulled wine. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Suga grinned, looking down at his phone. Tooru narrowed his eyes and tried to look over his shoulder. Suga locked his phone swiftly. “Ah ah, you’ll find out soon enough. This way.” 

Pouting, Tooru followed Suga through the crowds towards the merry-go-round. They arrived as the ride was slowing to a stop, horses bouncing up and down slowly. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto jumped off his horse almost before it had fully slowed, earning him a glare from the ride operator, but they did nothing to stop him hopping the fence instead of using the gate. “You made it!” he enveloped both of them in a crushing hug. 

“Are you my surprise?” Tooru drawled, pushing Bokuto back before he did any real damage. “What a shame. I was hoping for something a bit more interesting.”

“Something more like me?” Tooru froze. A familiar voice spoke from behind. He spun around, disbelief clear on his features.

“YOU?!” Tooru screeched, causing several bystanders to turn and stare at them. Joy and anger welled up in equal measure in his chest. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Iwaizumi looked a bit taken aback at his reaction. Daichi stood next to him, equally confused.

“Er.. aren’t you pleased to see me?” he stuttered, holding his arms out. 

“Yes!” Tooru couldn’t stop himself bursting into ugly tears as he threw himself at Iwaizumi, burying his face in his hair. Suga drew Daichi into a hug next to them. “Oh my _god!_ I can’t believe you’re here.” Tooru whispered, a little teary. Iwaizumi pulled back from the hug, but slipped his hand into Tooru’s, interlocking their fingers. Tooru practically vibrated with joy. 

“Well, you weren’t meant to know we were coming, but someone,” Diachi shot a side-eye glare at Iwaizumi, “Caved and told you so it wasn’t a surprise any more. So we decided to pretend we couldn't come.”

“That was my idea!” Suga interrupted, grinning. Tooru turned his best _I’m going to kill you later_ smile on him.

“Oh was it now?” he replied sweetly. Suga just stuck his tongue out, apparently immune to Tooru’s death glare having lived with him for over a year. Iwa-chan elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Don’t blame them,” he muttered gruffly. “It’s mostly my fault anyway.” Tooru hmmed, gripping his hand a little tighter. 

“I hate you all.” Tooru announced to the group. “ _You’re_ lucky I love you.” Iwaizumi pulled their hands up and kissed the back of Tooru’s hand gently. 

“I am, aren’t I?” 

“If we’re all done with this sickening reunion?” Kuroo drawled, appearing behind Bokuto holding a tray with six mugs of wine. 

“You knew!” Tooru rounded on him. “Didn’t you!” Kuroo reeled back, doing an admirable job of not dropping the alcohol. His grin only grew wider in the face of Tooru’s rage. 

“Bit hard not to know seeing as he’s been sleeping on my floor the last 2 days.” 

“WHAT??!” Tooru shrieked, even Bokuto winced at the shrill tone. Iwaizumi elbowed him again and handed him a mug to shut him up. Kuroo disappeared off, presumably to return the tray, but also to avoid whatever retribution Tooru was dreaming up for the three of them. 

“Well we had to go somewhere.” Tooru took a long drink. Part of him wanted to be angry at the pair for keeping it a secret from him, but on the other hand… Iwaizumi squeezed his fingers gently. “And we’re here now aren’t we?”

“So who wants to go on the ferris wheel then?” Kuroo asked, reappearing. Bokuto agreed enthusiastically, pulling Kuroo off into the crowd. The others followed along at a much more reasonable pace. By the time they’d arrived, Bokuto had already paid for their tickets and was holding them out for them to take. They joined the queue and before long Tooru was settled next to Iwaizumi covered in a fluffy blanket.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He murmured, leaning his head against Iwaizumi’s.

“Me too.” Iwaizumi smiled gently. “And it looks like we brought the snow with us.” Tooru pulled the blanket tighter over their lap as the wheel span slowly higher, and the first snowflakes started to fall.

“Merry Christmas Tooru.” 

“Merry Christmas Hajime.”


End file.
